Hajime Attacks!!!
Participants: Itsuki, Hajime LightFang: -Itsuki would be wandering around the hyuga compound where just his shinobi pants and the undershirt he had slept in last night. it was still early in the day and he hadn't felt like putting on his family hoodie at this time. He didn't even grab his scrolls that he normally carried on his hips. He only managed to throw his headband on by tying it to his arm. He was walking past the training area of the Hyuga compound and saw two other kids from his clan diligantly practicing the gentle fist. There were many adults from the clan in this area as well but none of them seemed to watch the fight. Most of their eyes fell cold on Itsuki. He hated that look. The way they silently were judging him with their eyes. 'Why do they always look at me like im a freak?' he wondered. He decided not to yell at them and tell them to stop looking at him like that. Instead he just lowered his head and walked to the front gate of the compound. He wandered into the main market area of Yonshigakure and tried to maybe find a job one of the venders needed help with. As he started to walk up to the first shop the vender pulled up a sign that said closed and turned away from him without a word. Itsuki kept walking to the next stand and was greeted with a stern,"Get away from here you pest!" He replied, "Im just looking for some work to do, I'm tired of having nothing to do." The old woman handling the shope spoke again, "Ain't no work for the likes a yu 'ere. Now git!" Itsuki then leaped up into the air landing onto the top of a building behind the shop and took off along the roof tops. He stopped when he found the top of a tall building on the edge of the village and rested himself against a pillar that juted out of the roof a little ways to make the pagoda style roof. He looked up the the sky, it was still kind of early. Early enough that you could still see the moon in the daylight. He liked the way the moon looked, it always calmed him. He spends alot of time looking at it since he hardly ever gets any sleep anyway. "Maybe one day i can just live on the moon. Then no one can bother me ever again."- KaitoRyu: -Walking through the village of Yonshigakure, Hajime had been walking almost all day when he came across some food carts that sounded good. Dango meatballs and fresh pork ramen were what was on the menu and he was not upset to see this. Instead he was very happy to be doing so. Stepping up to the stall he would order one order of meatballs and two orders of the pork ramen. Waiting for the food to come his mind would wander and his thoughts would shift to those of exploding the carts. Noticing that he had a few minutes before the food would arrive, he would walk over to the other carts like he was going to order something else, but when he got to the front of the line, all he would do is bend down like he was going to tie his shoe. While doing so he would slap a timed explosive tag on the bottom of the cart. He repeated this action three times. By this time his order was up and he would take it to go as he bent down to slap the explosive tag on the last cart. As he was walking away he would begin eating the meatballs. As he takes the first bite the carts would explode. The explosions were so big that they encased the food court and almost got Hajime himself. This would probably be able to be seen for miles.- LightFang: -A large explosion would ring out and the large plume of smoke would be gin to tower into the sky. Itsuki would jump up to his feet and look over to where the tower originated. He wasted no time leaping off in its direction. Traveling from roof top to roof top he was there in a matter of 30 seconds. Once there he dropped down to the street and acessed the situation. It looked to be as if a massive food fight had broke out that ended in a large fire fight. However Itsuki couldn't be sure, so he decided to ask someone. He moved to a vender that had been caught in the explosion. He looked to be in shock but other than a few scortch marks and scrapes he seemed fine. Itsuki asked him who did this and the man responded, "All i remember was serving a blondish man in a blck cloak before the cart just exploded." Itsuki went to the other venders and they had similar storys. He found one thing strange in their stories though. Most the venders said that he just approached there cat bent down for some reason, as if to tie his shoes, then walked away without making an order. Itsuki found this strange and assumed this cloaked man had to be the culprit of what happened here. He asked which way the man went and then followed where the vender pointed. He ran off with haste hoping to meet up with this man and make him pay for what he did.- KaitoRyu: -Quickly Hajime would smirk toward the direction he was walking and keeps going slowly. Just as he finished the meatballs he would hear some commotion in the food court that he had just come from. Looking back he would see a kid helping and questioning the harmed patrons that were in the middle of the clearing. Hearing a description of himself, he would pick up his pace and look to the ground. At his first chance he would take a turn and hurry down an alley. At the end of the alley was a wall. Quickly he would jog at the wall and bound up it with three steps. Dropping down on the other side he would place an explosive tag on the wall that needed a hand seal to activate and wait until he knew he was being followed. Once again he woul begin walking slowly toward the end of the alley with his head down. He wasn't trying to run, more likely he was just toying with his persuers. Taking a small scroll off of his back he would hold it in his hand and ready it for use.- LightFang: -Itsuki heading down the street as he noticed a person who matched the vage discription. "Blond hair and black cloak, gotta be him." He said to himself as he picked up his pace and tackled the person to the ground. A womans voice would yell out, "Let me go you hoolagin!" as she was taken down by Itsuki. He got off her and helped her up offering his sincere appolagies. All he got was a slap and a huff as she walked away.Itsuki sighed and noticed another that fit the bill move into an alley way. "HEY WAIT!" He would yell as he persued quickly. As he rounded the corner he would stop looking down the alley way and only seeing a wall."My eyes must be playing tricks on me now... Wait a minute, my EYES." He pulled his hands up into the tiger seal and closed his eyes. The veins around his eyes would grow and become more defined in his face as his eyes reopened and he spoke, "Byakugan!" This would immediatly grant Itsuki a 50 meter field of vision around himself in a near 360 degree span. Being able to utilise the ability to see through solid object and most barriers he bagan to search out for this man. The first thing he noticed was the wall at the end of the alley way had a paper bomb planted on the other side of it. "Shit!" he said as he launched himself up to the roof tops, getting out of the way of any debree that could hit him from the bomb being set off. Once on the rooftops he centered in on a man with blond hair and a black cloak. He took note of the scroll in the mans hand and knew this had to be the guy. Jumping down from the rooftop. He was behind the man now and he called out. "Hey you, your the one that caused trouble in the food court. You gotta answer to me now, turn around and face me."- KaitoRyu: -As the boy yelled to him he would smirk and his eyes would close slowly. Now that his eyes close he would flip them open widely and bring his hand up to his mouth. As he does so he would bite his thumb and with the other hand he would toss the scroll he had outward as if he was getting rid of it, but instead he kept ahold of the end of it and made it unravel. As it finished unraveling he would slam his hand down on the seal that was printed on the paper and bent down ending on the floor. Once the blood from his hand touched the seal a big puff of smoke would come out and when it cleared the man would have a flamingo standing close to him on his right. Immediately after this he would whisper. "Kugutsu activate." With that being said he would make a seal and chakra threads would come out of his back and hands and attach to the flamingo. Once this was done the man would turn around and say to the boy. "Why don't you just go play with your friends?"- LightFang: -Itsuki would turn his head to the side, "Can't you see how these people look me, I dont have any friends." He would lower his right hand toward the ground and raise his left one up in a right angle, being the base stance of the gentle fist style. "Besides are you one to judge me, you had to make your friends!"- KaitoRyu: -Hajime would become extremely upset at this young man's words. Was he implying that his freind, the flamingo wasn't real? This kid has balls to say something like that to one such as he. How dare he? Didn't he know who Hajime was? He would grit his teeth in anger as he pointed at the boy and shouted. "How dare you! You little bastard, I'll kill you!" Without a moment more of warning Hajime would twist his fingers on his right hand in a spiral motion. As he does so the flamingo would begin to spiral in the air toward the boy in sort of a drilling motion with his beak leading the charge. He was aimed to either impale the kid or atleast throw him back a bit.- Money Earned: Hajime - Itsuki - Exp Earned: Hajime - Itsuki -